Seven Deadly Lessons
by HikariHana97
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the heir to one of the seven demon Earldoms - The Earldom of Pride. To become a proper demon Earl, he must attend demon school. Enter famous demon author and philospher, Sebastian Michaelis who is now Ciel's tutor. What happens when things heat up as Ciel learns about the Seven Deadly Sins?
1. Chapter 1: Acedia

**Author's Note:**

So! My first ever published fan-fiction! I say 'published' because I can guarantee you that I have like four other fics brewing and getting written. Actually, I have one whole word document just dedicated to ideas for more fics.

Okay, so since I'm new to this I had to look these terms up (I am not even kidding...). So this fic is: AU (Alternate Universe, am I right?) and OOC (Out Of Character?).

So, without further ado (and much unnecessary fanfare) I present to you the first chapter of my fan-fic 'Seven Deadly Lessons'.

**Chapter One: Acedia**

The sound of heavy rain hitting windows filled my ears as I moped in the back of the family limo. Further up, my parents sat – cool and refined as ever – and sipped at expensive red wine. It took all of my self-control to stop myself from chucking another tantrum where I was about to go was top on the list of places I never, ever, wanted to step one foot inside. Even so, I had no choice; I mean, what was a fifteen year old boy to do when his parents finally send him off to school after years of home tutors of only the highest calibre?

My mother, Mrs. Rachel Phantomhive, glanced up from the glossy magazine she had been reading and smiled softly at me. I melted a little at the sight of that smile; the kindness and love behind it weakened my resolve. Seeing my mother's gaze, my father looked up from his iPhone to look at me too, although he only wore a stern frown that turned his usually soft face into one of stone. I sighed softly and opened my mouth to argue again.

Father cut my off instantly, "Son, I will not stand to hear one more argument of yours, no matter how well thought out it is." His voice was strong and sure, as to be expected of the Lord Phantomhive. Mother glanced at Father's face with a look of worry dancing in her deep blue eyes; eyes the same as mine.

"Vincent..." she worried, putting a delicate hand on his taught forearm. At this touch, Father's face softened a little under the familiar touch of his wife – oh what a frightening gift my mother had. Father turned back to me with an understanding smile replacing his frown.

"Look Ciel, I know you don't want to go to finishing school, but you're a young and developing demon!" I cringed at his parental tone that was a strange mixture of stern and enthusiastic. "You need to learn how to become not just a respectable citizen of demon society, but how to be a respected leader! You're going to take over the Phantomhive estate, Ciel! Don't you realise how serious this is?" Vincent huffed a little from his lecture and I held in another sigh.

Outside the limousine, the skyscrapers of London were blurred by the impossibly heavy rain. Even my heightened demon sight couldn't really make out the buildings and stores as we passed them. Although, a saw the people, like inky black smears, bustling around the streets under umbrellas that did practically nothing to keep the rain off of their faces.

"Fine," I mumbled a few minutes after Father's little speech, finally giving in. It couldn't really be as bad as I'd heard. I'd overheard Mother and Father muttering one night about torture and _intimacy_. I was going to learn how to utilise the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy and Lust. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn at the types of classes I'd have to take to learn about them.

Just as I started to settle back into my seat again, the car turned and went down into an underground area below one of the many skyscrapers. Butterflies started to tickle my insides as we drove around in what seemed to be complete darkness. It was unnerving: not knowing where we were going. When I thought about it though, it was probably to prevent anyone running off.

This thought kept haunting me until we finally rolled to a stop. I had the undeniable urge to both puke and scream at the same time as our chauffeur walked around and opened the door for the limo closest to my parents. Defiantly, I watched them get out and waited for the chauffeur to walk further down the car to open the door closest to me. Not one for bad manners though, I thanked him quietly as I stumbled out of the car.

A door was dimly lit in the darkness and both my parents stood by it, hand in hand, as they waited for me. I just wanted to turn around and run into the never-ending darkness that stretched out behind me. But, I decided that the darkness was creepier than the idea of going to a demon finishing school. Slowly, I walked meekly over to my parents, who both looked at me with knowing eyes.

Resigned to my fate, I stopped in front of them and nodded solemnly. Mother smiled softly and patted my shoulder softly and Father nodded back in a way that could only have been considered manly. Vincent Phantomhive turned and opened the door with a soft squeaking noise that echoed into the darkness behind.

Beyond the door was a well-lit corridor with doors on one side and large windows on the other. How it was sunny beyond the door and raining outside was beyond me, but I followed my parents inside nonetheless. The door shut closed automatically behind us when we all crossed over the threshold. A blast of warm, summery air brushed over me when we started to walk down the lavish corridor lined with the large, open windows and the ornate doors.

My parents seemed to know exactly where they were going, so I followed silently. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything suspicious (screams of terror maybe?) but found myself in near complete silence. They say that silence is golden and just then, I couldn't agree more. Just the thought of having to deal with other demon's my age – or worse, teachers – put me on edge.

So suddenly that I actually ran straight into my father, my parents stopped. They had come to a rest at two open double doors that were made of a wood so dark they looked black. Both of my parents ghosted regally inside, it being beneath them to ask for invitation first. I followed as confidently as I could, feigning the grace that came to my parents naturally.

I saw that mother and father had already taken a seat in an antique loveseat by a window and were scrutinising a man who had his back to me. All I could see of him was his smooth, inky black hair that sat atop his head. That hair looked so soft, as if it had been washed and conditioned by gods.

"Ciel," Vincent Phantomhive me over with one hand and pointed to a wing-backed armchair that sat inbetween the two lounges that his parents and the mystery man respectively sat upon. With as much haughtiness in my expression and an exaggerated swagger in my step I made my way behind the mystery man's lounge and around to my seat. As I sat down, I saw the mystery man's face for the first time and gaped.

My butt had been just about to hit the cushion when I saw him, and in my surprise I slipped and fell to the ground with a thud. Oddly enough for me, I didn't feel that embarrassed yet which wasn't a surprise seeing as how I was openly staring at the man's face. He was tall and lean, which showed in the way his figure sat regally in his seat. Clad in an all black suit and a blood-red cravat, he was a sinful mixture of dangerous and sexy.

And that _face._

I had never seen a man so handsome before in my life, not even my father rivalled this man. His thin, angular face was like pale, polished marble in the sunlight and was framed by that inky black hair with bangs that fell either side of his cheeks. His nose was pointed and gave him a stern look and drew the eyes down to a soft pink mouth set in a mischievous smirk. The most stunning feature of his face though, was his eyes; set like polished red jaspers. Those eyes locked onto mine as he smirked at me on the floor and I felt myself undeniably being drawn into his hypnotic gaze.

"Ciel! Are you okay, honey?" Rachel Phantomhive exclaimed as her usually cool, collected son lost his valued composure. Looking to her husband worriedly, she just saw him trying to hide a grin at his son's behaviour when met with his tutor-to-be's ludicrous good looks. I found myself again and quickly pushed myself off the ground on shaky hands and stood. However much I wanted to, I did not make the mistake of looking at the mystery man again.

"Well," came a soft, velvety voice from in front of me as I sat down and fussed with my hands, "I am going to assume that this here is your son: Ciel Phantomhive?" That voice echoed through the spacious lounge room and made me shiver a little. _What the hell is happening to me?_

Regaining a little of my composure, I glanced up quickly at the man and nodded swiftly before once again dropping my head in an embarrassingly shy manner. I'd always prided myself on being confident and forward, but just one look at this man and I was submissive as a puppy? It was embarrassing and I had no right to call myself a Phantomhive. Not to mention, I felt the shameful blush dusting my cheeks; I was like some sort of giggling schoolgirl!

Father cleared his throat obviously and I held in yet another sigh and sat up straight in my chair and turned a reluctant gaze at the smirking man who had made me jelly. His eyes sparkled darkly with unbridled condescension and his lips were still quirked in that same smirk. If he had been any other man, I had a feeling that the look on his face would have made me unbelievably annoyed. On this man the expression (coupled with his face, body and faint masculine aroma) just made me a shameful combination of hot, uncomfortable and curious.

"Ciel," Mother hissed at me as stealthily as she could while smiling at the man. I broke my gaze away from mystery man and to the fussing woman before clearing my throat awkwardly and holding out my hand. For just a moment, as I looked at the man who oozed masculinity, sex and spice, I felt not like the adult I pretended to be but the unsure adolescent I was.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I mumbled unsurely, "nice to meet you." Frowning, I tried (and failed) to rip my wandering gaze away from those smirking lips of the man's. Flicking my eyes quickly up to his I saw the knowingness in his eyes that told me he knew _exactly_ where my eyes had been perving. I felt myself blush a little.

"It's nice to meet you Ciel," mystery man answered and slipped his large hand around mine. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your tutor for your stay at the Academy." I tried not to gape, and failed miserably. Sebastian Michaelis, renowned demon philosopher and Professor. _This_ was _him_? I'd spent most of my life thinking that Michaelis was some wrinkly old prune. Oh how wrong I'd been...

My father chuckled softly at my expression, which I was guessing was something between plain shock and blind outrage. Most of my childhood had been spent secretly reading the complicated 'Michaelis' Journals', which were a collection of books Michaelis had written on demon folklore and aesthetics. Even when father had scoffed and told me I wouldn't understand them, somehow they still interested me. The writings of the man before me were so wise and clear, it was no wonder he had become my favourite author.

I sat there watching him out of the corner of my eye, still a little bit in awe of his attractive features. The smirk on his lips seemed glued in place as he chatted idly with my parents about semesters and school holidays, which apparently I wouldn't be getting. From what I made out from their conversation, my parents had too much business to attend to and wouldn't have time to look after me (I scoffed at this) and Sebastian Michaelis wholly agreed. I couldn't decide if it was a blessing to be able to spend so much time with my new tutor or a curse at being considered something of a burden by my parents.

All too soon, my parents stood and Sebastian followed suit. I looked away from the bookcase I had been inspecting from my seat and watched my parents and Sebastian move toward those two double doors. So suddenly I actually jumped a little in my seat, Sebastian Michaelis turned to me with a baleful frown set on his face. He made a violent motion for me to stand up and follow him. Without a thought, I turned my haughty, I'm-the-son-of-an-Earl look on him full blast.

Giving me a frightfully malicious grin, my tutor sped across the room so fast my eyes could barely follow him and came to a stop in front of me with his hands clasped in front of him in a deceptively prim fashion. "Ciel," he said loud enough to sound angry but not loud enough to alert my parents who were walking out the door unawares.

"What?" I spat in response, turning my nose up and crossing my legs; I was the picture of a haughty aristocrat. What I didn't know, was that there – in the demon academy – I wasn't the son of an Earl anymore. Now, I was a demon Earl-in-training. I'd known for a long time that one day I would have to succeed my father as the head of the Pride-Vice Earldom (as there were seven Earldoms for each of the Seven Deadly Sins).

The tutor leaned down so his face was level with mine and he forcefully grabbed my turned-away chin in two elegant, black-tipped fingers and turned my head to face him. His once still carnelian-coloured eyes were now swimming with every shade of red imaginable. Like blood pooling under the skin, his eyes swam in the passionate colour in a demonic display of sheer power. Sebastian's once normal pupils slitted as he let his demon-form take him over and his canines lengthened into dangerously sharp points. What had once been a normal, handsome face had been transformed into something both startlingly beautiful and frightfully fearsome as the man on the outside and the demon inside mixed together.

Fear rushed me at the sight of Sebastian's demon features and I froze, just like a deer caught in headlights. "Now," the demon-tutor growled predatorily, "will you please come bid your parents a polite farewell, kitten?" At that moment, I couldn't decide if I was scared of Sebastian, or angry at him for giving me such an embarrassing nickname. In the end though, I couldn't deny that if I didn't do what this man said, he would punish me... severely; the look in his eyes said it all: this man was a sadist.

I nodded silently and prickled as my tutor mumbled something that sounded something like 'good' and led me back down the hallway where my parents waited by the door into the strange underground car park. Looking around the obscenely tall form of Sebastian, I glanced at my parents and cringed at the look of disappointment in Father's eyes and the look of worry in Mother's. In all the time leading up to my eventual education at the academy, it was then that I really didn't want to go.

Both my tutor and I stopped in front of my parents and I moved to the side of Sebastian so I could see them both. Said tutor gave me a flick of one of his long, gloved fingers and I caught the smirk on his lips out of the corner of my eye. Reluctantly I took a step forward and braced myself to say goodbye to my parents. This time, I couldn't hold in my sigh.

"Mother, Father, I promise to study hard and will graduate soon," thankfully, my voice didn't shake or crack, "goodbye." Dread welled up inside me as I spoke that last word and I gritted my teeth as Mother hugged me tightly and Father shook my hand firmly.

"Goodbye son," Father said with a knowing smile in his eye that made me shiver with apprehension and he turned to my new tutor, "Sebastian, please feel free to be as harsh with him as you find necessary." My eyes widened. Behind me, Sebastian grinned and bowed to my parents, who proceeded out the magnificent door and into the darkness without another word.

Dread set deep in my heart, I turned to the man I was sure would now haunt my nightmares. He grinned at me demonically and said, "Well kitten, welcome to demon school."

**Author's Note: **

Me again! Okay, so I just wanted to make sure you understood the title of this chapter. This fic is sort of going to focus on the Seven Deadly Sins (or Vices) as Ciel learns how to be a proper, human-corrupting demon Earl he will go through stages. This first chapter, titled 'Acedia', is representing the Vice 'Acedia' which is the Latin for Sloth. Sloth is the misuse or act of neglecting ones talents, which Ciel is showing in his desperate attempts NOT to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2: Patientia

**Author's Note:**

Well, I have to admit that I quite like posting my fic on (smiles primly... well as primly as possible when half-asleep). I was simply amazed when literally within five minutes of me posting Seven Deadly Lessons, someone added it to their watch-list (at least that's what I think it's called). Then, in the same night someone (who was unfortunately anonymous) reviewed it!

I promise I won't hound you for reviews, but just so it's out there: reviews make me very happy! Like any other human being (at least the human beings I know) I love being praised and love being given advice (most of the time... the case of my mother's Zen Life Lessons is a whole other story). So please, if it isn't too tricky for you, review to your heart's content!

**Chapter Two: Patientia**

As I soon found out from my new tutor, the Academy was actually in another dimension. Every student (there were seven of us; one from each demon Earldom) was given their own private tutor who would teach them the dos and don'ts of being a demon aristocrat. Each of us were given a level of the impossibly large estate that was the campus and were allowed to browse it at our leisure when we weren't in lessons.

The lessons were something else. Sebastian, as he had told me to call him, was teaching me in stages both the aesthetics of being a demon and also things I would need to know to be a successful Earl. There were seven levels of my learning that would somewhat coincide with the Seven Deadly Sins and their corresponding Virtues.

Among my many lessons of demon law, history and ethics I also busied myself with my chosen musical instrument (which was the violin), I learned fencing (the only choice for an Earl), etiquette, horsemanship and human life (which was actually quite interesting). After my first music lesson, I found that Sebastian was not only a genius academically, but in nearly all other areas as well. He was perfect.

About one week after my parents had left me, I woke one morning to see Sebastian standing at my open bedroom door as the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Barely, I could make out his features as he didn't even carry a torch or a lamp. As per usual, he was smirking at me and has his hands folded in front of him properly, almost ladylike. The picture both made me silently amused at his antics and very angry at his perfection even so early in the morning.

"Rise and shine, kitten," I growled at the nickname and his smile got wider, "we have a big day today!" He just stood there at the door and watched me as I tried to wake myself up. The chilly air stung my face and made the warmth of the covers oh-so tempting. Just like the kitten he called me, I mewled as I stretched out my spine as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Why – " I yawned, "did you wake me up so early?" Slowly I slipped from my heavenly mattress and toward the bathroom adjoining my room with a staggering step that I only had when first waking up. Sebastian chuckled softly at the sight.

I heard his light footfalls on the carpet as he followed me into the bathroom. I started to run the shower so as to heat up the water and started stripping my pyjama pants and boxers off as ignored the cold on my already bare torso. Embarrassingly, I blushed as the elder man watched me take my shower with perverted eyes and smirking lips.

Angrily, I turned to my tutor from the open shower with my hands on my hips. "Do you mind?" My loud voice echoed through the large, ornate bathroom that matched with the rest of the Academy's Victorian decor. The tutor raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes sparkled mischievously and he didn't move. Huffing, I left the shower running and stomped over to Sebastian in all my naked glory. "Would you please not stand there watching me shower like some sort of paedophile?"

Sebastian put on a wildly scandalised expression and placed his hand against his chest, "Me? Paedophile?" He put both hands on each of my shoulders and leant forward so I could feel his lips just next to my ear, "Never." Oh God, that _voice._ Was he doing it on purpose? Making his voice all low and sensual stirred something inside my inexperienced teenage body that I'd only ever felt when I'd found my father's porn magazine stash. But this was ten times better.

A shiver went down my spine and looked up at the handsome demon who was my tutor. I felt so vulnerable around him; he was chipping away at the stoic exterior I had built around myself so as not to be affected by the taunts and threats that came with being the son of a demon Earl. Something in his eyes made me feel like melting whenever he looked at me, and it was both amazing and infuriating.

Steam billowed around us as Sebastian kept his face oh-so-close to mine; so close that I could see the little flecks of blood red sparkling in those amazing eyes of his. I had the most insane urge to kiss him then, as I glanced between those enchanting eyes and the even more enchanting lips parted slightly in a smirk. That smirk changed though as Sebastian caught on to what I was feeling and his smirk softened into a smile of understanding. Too soft for a demon of his status, Sebastian let go of my shoulders and exited the bathroom without another word.

Left standing stunned and very naked in the bathroom, I tried to bring my heart beat under control. Why was it that he made me lose my control? Did his heart stutter whenever I looked at him too? I couldn't help but feel lost as emotions of anger, curiosity, lust and something else that was warm and fuzzy swirled around in me. This man was dangerous, but I already knew that; the way he stirred me out of complacency and into a dizzy, unrecognisable state was almost scary.

Muttering under my breath, I dried myself off with one of the large, royal blue towels and left the bathroom. Set on the bedside table was a glass of milk and I walked over to it. After sniffing it, I smiled gratefully; Sebastian had given me one of my favourite treats; honeyed milk. Surprised – Sebastian opposed by obsession with sweets – I took a sip and tried to forget about what had just happened in the bathroom. It was probably just my hormones.

After finishing my milk and dressing for bed in just some long, black, silk pants I settled myself into bed and started to think. In the week I'd been at the Academy, I'd already learnt so much about what my duties would be in the future as one of the leaders in demon society. Sebastian, I had to admit, was a magnificent teacher. No matter how many times I complained about something or got lost after drifting off in a boring subject, he was always attentive and patient with me. If I was being truly honest with myself, then I was really grateful for the sexy tutor named Sebastian Michaelis.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already eleven o'clock. So, with my thoughts swimming with Sebastian, I started to drift into sleep. No doubt, I would dream of my demon tutor again that night

_The cold air tickled my exposed body as I lay fully exposed on my bed like a centrefold. The dark blue covers were rumpled around my body artfully and I watched as my tutor walked to stand at the foot of the bed. His black hair shone like obsidian in the low light coming from the window as the sun disappeared over the horizon._

"_Ciel..." Sebastian murmured sensually as he slipped his thin, black tie off from around his neck. I watched him as he slipped his shoes off too and then started to unbutton his crisp, white dress shirt. The elder demon let the fabric slowly cascade off of his wide, muscular – but not too muscular – shoulders. Even through my drooping eyelids I could see the tight muscles that were sculpted into my tutor's thin torso. His form rivalled that of Michelangelo's 'David' with its strong lines and slim-yet-muscular frame._

_I held out a hand and beckoned him to me lazily, "Come, Sebastian." Lust clear on his face, he obeyed me and slowly crawled over the foot of the bed to stop hovering above me with his pants still on. Curiously, I raised an eyebrow at the tent in said pants and he chuckled endearingly. _

_The room was filled with darkness as the sun finally disappeared and I smiled as I made out the glowing of my lover's beautiful, red eyes. Faintly, I saw Sebastian smile back at me; although I felt more than saw it. We stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's heat. _

_One large, elegant hand ghosted up my side from the side of my knee to rest just below my ribcage. Goosebumps rippled my skin in response and I couldn't help but lean into that hand's warmth. I was too far gone with the sensations of lust and pleasure running through my body to comprehend the sweet nothings my tutor whispered into my ear. _

_As one warm hand tweaked and stimulated one of my nipples, making my breath hitch, another moved down to tease my erection. Those hands were so talented, I noticed, as they massaged every erogenous zone they could find. Sebastian's mouth dipped down and started to kiss and suck on the flesh where my neck met my shoulders and drew an animalistic moan from deep inside my chest._

"_Ciel," Sebastian whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it like it was the most delectable candy, "touch me too." Without another thought I trailed my own hands down my tutor's taught torso, pausing to brush curiously against his perk nipples, and stopped at the top of his pants. There, my hands lingered cautiously, knowing that if I continued I would be crossing the last line between myself and the end of my innocence._

_So, throwing caution to the wind, I unbuttoned the fitted black slacks and fished inside for the hot, needy member inside. The skin was hot and smooth against the palm of my hand and Sebastian's coarse pubic hair tickled my wrist. Slowly I began to pump him up and down and together our moans mingled – _

I sat bolt upright in bed and panted a little as my dream continued to flash behind my eyes. Hot, sticky cum dripped down my thigh and I stifled a groan of annoyance. Slipping from bed, I padded across the lush carpeted floor to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I slipped of my pyjama bottoms, I tried not to think about the realistic dream I'd had of my _tutor_.

Muttering curses and cuss words in the general direction of my teacher I walked around my bedroom. I smiled at the changes I'd made; the once pale white walls had been painted royal blue and the black silk sheets had been changed to ones of blue velvet. The windows that had been draped with light, white curtains had been switched with heavy, black drapes that kept all light out when they were shut. In my first, long week at the Academy, I'd actually grown to love my room. Although, I'd never let Sebastian know that or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

The bed was still warm and with a sigh that was part frustrated and part content. As I settled into the middle, where I had made something of a nest out of pillows and blankets, Sebastian's face kept flashing before my eyes. However much I tossed and turned his face was ingrained on the backs of my eyelids; ever smirking with mischievousness. Oh how I wished he would look at me without that smirk on his face; how I wished he would smile at me coyly and whisper sweet nothings in my ears like he did in my dreams.

Not one for denying my feelings, I sighed into my pillow like a lovesick girl and wished I knew what lay behind the smirk of my sly, older tutor. I wished I had the courage to admit to him how I felt. Did I really love him though? Was it really feelings of love I felt toward Sebastian? Or was it my teenage body overrun by hormones? Either way, I knew I could never have what I really wanted most: Sebastian.

These were my thoughts as I finally drifted into a fitful slumber that night. Sebastian constantly danced at the edge of my consciousness like a butterfly in my peripheral vision and my dreams were once more consumed by my fantasies. _"I love you Sebastian," I whispered. _

"_I love you too..."_

**A/N: **

Sorry I took a bit too long to post this chapter (Was it long? Or short is comparison?). Was that ending a little too rushed? Oh, and also if you didn't work out the title for this chapter: 'Patientia', it's the Virtue of patience, which Ciel is showing in his restraint from talking to Sebastian and Sebastian in not completely going off his nut at Ciel for being a spoiled brat. ;-)


End file.
